<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Mama by SpiritKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015655">Hot Mama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten'>SpiritKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Heat Stroke, Hot Weather, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Max and El being bestfriends, steve and Dustin being bestfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's at least 108 outside, which means no body is stupid enough to go outside, right? </p>
<p>Well, Steve would have thought, because now he has to rescue his dumb idiots of friends before they end up as raisin on the side of the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington &amp; The Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fan fiction for this Fandom, I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is hot, like literally hot. Everything is blisteringly warm in the house. It was better than outside though.</p>
<p>He was sitting down in front of his air conditioner in nothing but a sweaty tank top and swim shorts. It was the one that was blowing cool air into his living room. There was another one in his room, but it was upstairs and Steve didn’t particularly want to get up at the moment.</p>
<p>His limbs felt like lead, heavy with sweat and fatigue. He stayed up all night listening to the kids screech about the new sci-fi movies coming out. They were begging Steve to take them to the town over so that they could see it the next time one of them came out in theaters.</p>
<p>It only stopped when Steve very enthusiastically stated that he’d do it if they let him sleep for the remainder of the night. God he could hear the sarcasm in his own mind.</p>
<p>Steve groaned as he sat up off his couch, he needed something to cool down his muggy head. Ice Cream, maybe? Yeah, ice cream always helps.</p>
<p>He stumbled up onto his feet, legs numb and sweaty. He swayed for a second and then moved to his kitchen. He had the curtains drawn shut, an old trick his nanny taught him when he was younger. It didn’t help that much, but it was certainly cooler than it was before.</p>
<p>It was 108 degrees out, the highest it’s been since maybe 15 years before Steve was born. Hopper was complaining about it when Steve went to go pick up El for her and Mike's date. He was chaperoning, it was the only way Hopper would agree to it. There were threats and very long worded speeches about responsibility and trust. Steve, even if he complained about it the entire time, didn’t mind too much. It was nice seeing their happy faces.</p>
<p>Steve leaned up against the cool counter next to the fridge as he opened the freezer’s door, searching. There were old TV dinners, chicken nuggets, and a weird variety of frozen fruits and vegetables that Steve didn't even remember buying.</p>
<p>His parents definitely didn’t buy them, ever since Steve turned 16 they only show up to the house maybe twice a year. Something about giving him the space that he needed. Steve thought it was so that they could have their affairs without seeing each other and him.</p>
<p>Anyways, there wasn’t a single sign of the ice cream he bought last week, one of his little shits must have gotten into it without telling him. Steve let out a disgruntled sign as he closed the freezers door. They did that some times. Eat or break something and then leave without telling him, only for Steve to find out days or weeks later. He’s gotten onto them many times for it, but he can’t exactly punish them. Every time he sees one of their guilt ridden or sorrow filled faces he immediately wants to stop and wipe it off.</p>
<p>Maybe that’s why Mike calls him a push over, or why they like to call him mom, a weird and frankly terrifying name. He did not want to be a single mother of 6, that would be way too much. But no matter how many times Steve tries to renounce or banish the name they always bring it back.</p>
<p>Steve just lets it happen now, if they want to be his kids let them.</p>
<p>Steve moved to grab the keys and walkie talkie in the little bowel by the front door and push on his flip-flops, not bothering to get dressed into more presentable clothes. It was hot out so everyone was going to be either inside or at the grocery store like Steve was going to be. They shut down the pool and arcade because of the threat of heat-stroke.</p>
<p>When Steve finally exited his house he needed to take a moment to get used to the wave of heat blundering into his skin. The poor grass outside his house was wilting, he feels for them. He might, when it gets darker, run some water for them.</p>
<p>Instead of focusing on the pain of his outside plants Steve moved to his car. He burned his hands on the metal door frame when he opened up the door. He was glad that he forgot to roll up the windows last night. It was blazingly bad, but definitely better than what it would have been if they were up.</p>
<p>He pushed the button for his air-conditioner before even trying to buckle up. It blew hot air for a second before it finally fading to a blessedly nice breeze. Steve waited a few minutes, letting it cool the car down. He reached over to play with the walkie talkie, making sure it was on. Which it was, it always was.</p>
<p>Steve made sure to keep it on at all times, afraid that one of the others would be in trouble and needed help. Whether that be just covering up for them if they skipped class or if actual demodogs came to kill them didn’t matter. Steve had to be there for them, it was the only thing left for him to do. He didn’t want his friends to get hurt anymore than they’ve already been.</p>
<p>Steve finally moved to turn the car into drive, pulling out of the driveway of his house and heading down the road of his neighborhood to the store. It was nice just watching the trees go by. </p>
<p>Steve lived in the mountains, in the ‘rich’ side of town. He could, unfortunately, say that his family was the richest people in Hawkins. This was not a pro though, it only helped further the gap between him and his neighbors, while also sealing his fate in having no real friends. For most of his life in Hawkins his ‘friends’ only really wanted him for his money and his empty house, and for the first 16 years of his life Steve didn’t care about it, he just let them use him, because what else were you supposed to do?</p>
<p>Steve’s glad he cut Tommy and Carol loose now. Tommy was flying off to some unknown backstreet college in Pennsylvania, and Carol was trying to finish high school after she got held back. Her family convinced her to do summer school instead of running away with Tommy. Last Steve heard they were pretty broken up about it, not being able to go to college with each other.</p>
<p>Steve’s just wondering if he’s even going to be accepted into college. He’s turned in a few applications, but he isn’t too confident with his skills. Steve’s not even sure he wants to go anyways. He already failed high school what's the point in going to another place like it, but harder.</p>
<p>His father has been trying to get him to go so he could take over the family business one day, but Steve doesn’t really want to be a businessman. He wasn’t cut out for the intense meetings and suits. </p>
<p>His father took him with him to work one week. He somehow ended up spilling the company secret, made a man quit his job, and then threw out some important documents that took hours to find. He wasn’t allowed back.</p>
<p>Suddenly something caught Steve’s eye on the side of the road up ahead. Colorful blobs danced on the horizon listlessly, but as Steve grew closer more details presented itself to his eyes. There, in the middle of all this heat, was his kids. </p>
<p>They were slumped over, holding their bikes off to the side to keep the hot metal away from their skins. Max was panting as she drew her sweaty tank top away from her body, Lucas, who was slowly walking next to her, had his shirt rolled up exposing his abdomen. Will was falling behind, dipping back into the shade with his left hand over his eyes. Dustin had his hat off, he was the one slumped over the most, not even whining. Mike was holding El’s hand waving the other in his face, trying to bring in cool air. And was El wearing a fucking sweatshirt?</p>
<p>This was ridiculous! Why the hell were they outside. In 100 degree weather. With a sweatshirt on!</p>
<p>Steve sped up, anger and fear bubbling up into his chest. What the hell were they thinking? Did they actually want to get heat stroke!? Where were their parents!? He moved to park a little ahead of them, not wanting to take them by surprise and run them over. Or maybe he did, it would certainly show them not to be walking out in that kind of weather.</p>
<p>Steve leaned out the window after he shoved his car into park, “What the Fuck do you little shits think you’re doing!? Do you know how hot it is right now!?” He could see them pause for a second and then finally perk up noticing that it was Steve.</p>
<p>“Oh Thank God.” Steve heard Max mumble out. She was pulling El and Lucas with her as she sped to the car. Steve hurried to unlock it to let them in, fumbling over the shift stick. Mike, who was holding El’s hand, sent Max a low mumble of curse words stumbling along to keep up. Will and Dustin followed unenthusiastically, barely making a sound.</p>
<p>As Max and El climbed into the front seat Steve couldn’t help the worry that was stirring up in his chest. It was bad enough that they were pouring enough sweat to fill a baby pool and had faces the color of a ripe tomato, but it also looked like El was going to throw up. She had her hand over her mouth, eyes teary and red.</p>
<p>“What do we do… with..” Steve glanced over to Mike and Lucas, they were holding their bikes out to him.</p>
<p>“Just leave them. We’ll come back for them later! Right now you guys need to get out of the fucking heat!” Steve couldn’t help but snap. Fear was already taking control of his brain, making him grumpy and tense.</p>
<p>“But what if they get stolen!” Mike whined out holding the bike closer to his body. He yelped back when the metal touched his skin, leaving an angry burn.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll just buy you new ones! Just get in the fucking car Mike, worry about yourself first!”</p>
<p>“But!”</p>
<p>“No, get. In. the. Car.” Steve leaned over to glare at him. They stared at each other, locked in a fight, for a while until finally Mike let out a deep sign and moved to climb in with Lucas.</p>
<p>He was relieved when Dustin and Will finally caught up to the car, sluggishly laying their bikes down right next to the others. It was worrying how much Dustin and Will weren’t speaking. Yeah, Will doesn’t like to talk too much, but Dustin did. Usually he’d be cussing like a sailor and complaining from hell to high water.</p>
<p>It was weird and very, very bad. Something was wrong, very wrong. He needed to get them somewhere cool and unheated fast before they started vomiting and passing out. He doesn’t even know how El hasn’t yet.</p>
<p>“...Steve…” Dustin’s whining voice called to him as Will and him finally climbed into the back seat with Lucas and Mike. “It’s so hot…” He sounded like he was going to cry.</p>
<p>Steve pulled the car out of the ditch, moving back on to the road. “I know man… What the hell were you guys doing out there anyways!?”</p>
<p>“We were gonna swim.” Lucas mumbled out, face smushed up against the cool glass of the window. His eyes were slanted, his face was a deep shade of red.</p>
<p>“But it’s closed.” Mike finished, trying to get El to hold his hand. It wasn’t working she was just limply touching him, her eyes unfocused.</p>
<p>“Of Fucking course it is! What the hell were you thinking, were you going to try and sneak in or something!?” Steve moved to hold the wheel with one hand as he pushed the other onto El’s face, taking in her temperature. “El you need to take off the sweat shirt. Okay? You’ll feel a lot better if you do.” His voice dropped off into a space between sweet and soft, not wanting to spook the quiet girl.</p>
<p>“We thought it was open!” Mike’s voice squeaked, high and outraged.</p>
<p>“She can’t, she’s not wearing anything under it. If she was then we would have already made her take it off.” Max’s usually strong voice was faded, weary and weak. She was pushing her and El’s face into the air vent by the door.</p>
<p>“What do you mean- she went to the pool with only a sweatshirt! Mike, It’s 108 degrees out, of course they shut it down!” Steve was having a hard time focusing on the road, switching between conversations was hard.</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t know, they always open it up on hot days! Why would this be any different!?”</p>
<p>“She was self-conscious, afraid that someone was going to see her. So she just wore that, we didn’t think it’d get so hot.” Dustin let out a groan in the back, head slumped between his legs. When Steve glanced up into the rear view mirror to check up on him and Will they were slumped apart from each other, curled up, hiding away from the sun.</p>
<p>“Well she’ll have to wear something else. El’s going to get sick if she doesn’t.” He glanced softly at the girls, making sure they weren’t going to puke. “They shut it down when the chances of Heat-stroke get high! Didn’t your parents tell you not to go!”</p>
<p>Steve was close to the store now, maybe a few blocks away. </p>
<p>“...we didn’t tell em’...” Dustin's small voice puffed out, head still pinned between his knees. </p>
<p>“They said no, but we didn’t listen. It was so hot.” Lucas was trying to push himself off the door, wearily watching the outside world.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything for her to wear, Steve, what- what should we do?” Max was staring at El, eyes full of worry and fear.</p>
<p>“So, what, you didn’t listen to your parents. The ones who know what they’re doing, and now you’re complaining that you didn’t know!? Dude, what the fuck!” Steve pulled into the parking lot. There were maybe 10-15 cars at most, pretty packed for a small town. The people who didn’t have air-conditioning must have been loitering about inside. Steve didn’t blame them, it was boiling out there.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, we’ll get her something, just come help get her out of it okay.” He leaned over to Max, tapping her softly. Trying to take the worry out of her eyes.</p>
<p>The others were silent behind him, staring at the scene in front of them with big watery eyes. “Come on, let's get you little shits inside. It’ll be cooler there and we can get you guys something cold to drink.” The anger simmered out of Steve’s skin when he looked back, his eyes meeting their weary and defeated ones.</p>
<p>They glanced outside, already slumping in their seats. “I don’t want too…” It was Mike, eyes slitted against the hot sun. The others seemed to agree with him, moving to the middle to avoid the sunlight.</p>
<p>“We’ll only be outside for a second or two, and then we’ll be inside with the air conditioners and ice cream.” Steve's voice was strong, trying to convince them to get out, “I’ll buy you guys as much as you want.”</p>
<p>Dustin seemed to perk up about it, head flashing up, “Really…”</p>
<p>“Yup, as much as you can eat.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah!” He leapt over Will, racing for the door handle with renewed energy. He kept stumbling but he got there eventually. Will tiredly followed him out, weakly keeping up with the other kid.</p>
<p>“Come on Mike, Lucas. Your girlfriends need the cool air, whether or not you come along there going inside. Best to come with and support them.” Steve announced it trying to get them to comply, Max and El had already slid out of their seats to follow Dustin and Will. They weren’t going as fast but they got inside pretty quickly. Heat will do that to you.</p>
<p>Instead of waiting for them to think it out Steve climbed out of the car himself following the girls inside, giving the boys inside pressure to comply with the question. Decide now or forever hold your peace kind of thing. </p>
<p>It worked, though, because in the next few moments the two boys were rushing inside through the sliding doors. Panting out quick breaths and taking in the cool breeze from them AC above them.</p>
<p>Steve glanced around taking in everything, his lead limbs, which had worn off after finding the kids outside, were now coming back. The bathroom was all the way in the back, next to the frozen isle, which was where Dustin had pulled Will too. Searching the shelves for ice cream, a pile already held in his and the other boys arms.</p>
<p>Max was already leading El to the bathroom, arm locked under her armpits as they moved slowly. Their heads were down, probably because everyone was staring at them with both concern and bewilderment.</p>
<p>Steve moved to join them, there wasn’t any clothing in the store, not even any of those weird slogan ones. But, Steve did have the tank top on his own back. There weren't any signs saying he wasn’t allowed to come in without one, so. Steve moved to pull it off, the scarlet blush already climbing up his neck. He just needed to keep telling himself it was for the kids, for the kids.</p>
<p>He felt the burning eyes on his skin as he handed Max the grey tank top, who was bending over trying to open the door and hold El’s weight at the same time. He felt guilty for giving them a dirty shirt, but it had to be better than the noticeably damp hoodie. </p>
<p>“Thanks…” Max moved inside the bathroom, shoving a quick glance to Steve as she pulled El in as well.</p>
<p>Steve moved to join Dustin and Will, they both had enough pastries and Ice Cream to fill the grand canyon. Will was still slumped over, giving Steve a pleading eye as Dustin shoved another tub of chocolate ice cream into his already full arms. Dustin, while not having as much energy before, was eagerly pulling pops from the open door fridge.</p>
<p> “Dude, what makes you think you can eat all of this?” Steve pulled the pile of frozen goods from Will, pushing him to go sit with Mike and Lucas at the front of the store by the air conditioners. He let out a sign of relief as he went.</p>
<p>“I will, and I must, Steve!” Dustin tried to pull another off the shelf, only to be stopped when Steve started to put his own pile back. “You said all you can eat Steve! You can’t just put it back.”</p>
<p>Steve had to brace himself as Dustin threw himself into his side, trying to wrestle the pile from his hands. “What? I'm not buying you 30 different tubs of Ice-cream, pick two or three of the kind you like!” </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but wince when a few fell from his arms onto the floor, thankfully not busting. He was worried that the cashier would kick them out, but, with a glance to the register it revealed a tired looking girl who was very unenthesiastically reading a magazine.</p>
<p>“All. You. Can. Eat! Steve, let me have them.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Let me have them!” Dustin pulled back tripping, and falling onto the floor. He sat up and sent a simmering glare at Steve. </p>
<p>“Look, okay, fine. I’ll buy you all you want the next time we come to the store okay!” Steve moved to push the supplies randomly on to the shelf. “I only have my wallet on me, I can’t buy this stuff anyways.”</p>
<p>Dustin glared up at him pushing himself off the ground and brushing off imaginary dirt. “You Promise.” He spoke out harsh and loud, commanding. A promise is important in this group of friends.</p>
<p>Steve let out a sign, this is what he gets for choosing to hang out with a bunch of 12 year olds. “Yes, now help me.”</p>
<p>“Friends don’t lie Steve, you have to pinkie promise.”</p>
<p>“Fine okay!” Steve moved forward to lock fingers with the smiling kid in front of him, disbelief and annoyance radiating through his body.</p>
<p>Dustin began to immediately ramble on about his favorite flavors, moving to help Steve pick up their mess. Picking up the now defrosted boxes and placing them in. He only moved to bring down Double fudge chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and a pack of vanilla ice cream sticks. Happily grinning up at Steve with this, Steve wouldn’t ever admit it to him, adorable and charming face.</p>
<p>“Alright is that everything?” </p>
<p>Dustin looked up at him with a funny face, and then surged forward shaking his head. Steve pulled him back with a hand on his shoulder, twisting him to face Steve.</p>
<p>“Hey, wait a second. I need to grab you guys some water. You were out there for a long time and need to be rehydrated, or something.” Steve was already moving further back to where the cold drinks were held.</p>
<p>“Were fine, Steve. Come on, we need to go before the ice cream melts!” Dustin was following him, whining the whole time as Steve pushed forward into the aisle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, say that to the others.” Steve pointed over to the kids sitting by the entrance wall, slumped over and panting. He went to grab 7 bottles, pausing before grabbing an extra two. It was better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>Dustin was quiet as Steve moved to begin walking back to the cashier, just silently following. “Yeah, I guess.”</p>
<p>Steve stopped, this wasn’t right. Dustin never just resigned to things, he always had some kind of come back waiting. “Dude, what's wrong? You’re never this quiet.”</p>
<p>Dustin was watching the ground, eyes focused on the cracked and dirty tiles. </p>
<p>“Come on man, you can talk to me, remember.” Steve nugged the kid in front of him, trying to cheer him up.</p>
<p>“...It’s all my fault, everything is Steve.” Dustin looked up at Steve, sorrowfully. He could feel a bubble of distress from seeing his best friend hurt curdle in his stomach. Dustin sniffed into his arms and then glanced over at the others. “I’m a bad friend Steve, I almost got everyone killed!”</p>
<p>“Hey, man, hey. It’s okay we all do stupid shit, not to mention the others should have known too. It’s not your fault Dustin.” Steve pushed the water bottles to his left arm, using his right to make Dustin face him.</p>
<p>“But they didn’t want to! I convinced them to go!” His voice was distressed, tears welling up in his eyes.</p>
<p>Steve had to swallow down the stress in his throat, he really didn’t like seeing people in pain. Physically or mentally. “They still should have known,” Steve forced his eyes to face Dustin’s. He needed the confidence right now, Steve couldn’t be hesitant or unclear. “It’s not your fault. Dustin, look at me. Just because you convinced them to come with you doesn’t mean it’s your fault that they chose to go.”</p>
<p>Dustin looked at him weakly, his small form trembled under Steve’s hand. </p>
<p>“Dustin, look, it was stupid to go okay. But the others could have refused, easily. Just, next time call me first, all make sure everything will be okay, alright?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Dustin leaned forward, still uncertain but was finally perking up.</p>
<p>“Of course, buddy. Just ask the others, alright. They won’t blame you for anything. In fact I think they’re blaming themselves just as much as you are.” He pushed Dustin forward, trying to get him to move towards the register.</p>
<p>“A-Alright Steve, I…” He glanced over to his friends by the entrance, “I’ll ask them.” He sent a small smile up to Steve, pushing his things onto the counter. The cashier barely glanced up at them before she started to scan the items. Steve recognized her from High School, Sandy, she was a part of the cheer leading squad. </p>
<p>Usually Steve would have tried to flirt with her, but he was a bit gross. Not only was he bare chested but he had a layer of sweat covering his skin. He wasn’t wearing proper shoes, which had some kind of yellow stain on them. Not to mention the literal 13 year old by his side.</p>
<p>Unfortunately it didn’t seem like Steve had the fortune today to move on peacefully because in one moment, when Sandy glanced up to get the money from Steve’s hand, she full on stared holes into his skin. Eyes wide as a slow grin took over her face. She glanced into the back and shook her head as she handed back his change.</p>
<p>Steve felt the scarlet burn of embarrassment travel up his spine, his cheeks and ears turning red. It was bad enough that he fell to the bottom of the social food chain, now he’ll have to live with the story of him walking around bare chested and sweaty.</p>
<p>“I think she liked you!” Dustin's voice boomed at him, giddy and happy. Steve rushed to cover his mouth not wanting anyone else to hear. “Oh, stop. Steve! This is your chance dude. She was totally into you!”</p>
<p>“No! no. She was not. And we are not discussing this!” Steve glanced back making sure no one was listening.</p>
<p>“What, why not!” Dustin shoved his hands away. They were finally making it back to where the other kids were seated.</p>
<p>“Because you're a twelve year old, and I’m 18.” Steve ran his left hand through his hair, slicking it back out of his face. Wincing a little at all the sweat gathered up at his hairline. “I’m not discussing relationships with someone who hasn’t even gotten a girlfriend yet.”</p>
<p>For a second it looked like Dustin would have protested the end of the conversation but as they arrived Lucas and Mike pulled him into an argument about star wars and Luke Skywalker's mission, or something.</p>
<p>Steve leaned against the wall, finally enjoying the cool air as he handed the fumbling kids the water bottles. He glanced at them, making sure they were okay. Mike and Lucas had seemed to gain back their energy, yelling and taunting each other and Dustin. Will seemed to have calmed down, staring at a few of the customers with a happy smile. He still had a slight blush, but it was getting better by the minute.</p>
<p>He was beginning to worry about Max and El when they finally showed up. El looked much better, standing by herself as she let Max lead them over. Max looked better too, less worried as she joined the argument. She was more concerned about calling them idiots more than the actual conversation.</p>
<p>Steve made sure to hand them a water bottle as they sat down, hydration is the key. Or something. Steve just remembered that his coach made him and the other basketball players drink a shit ton of water when it got hot out.</p>
<p>They sat there for a few minutes, appreciating the coolness while they argued about stupid things. But Steve decided it was time to go when he saw a chunk of ice slide off the tub for the mint chocolate chip ice cream.</p>
<p>“Alright kids, come on, we need to go.” Steve pushed himself off the wall, ignoring all the protests that followed. “Yeah, Yeah. Come on. We're not allowed to eat in the store anyways, if you guys want to eat the ice cream we're going to have to go home.”</p>
<p>Steve waved the thawed tubs in the air, knowing it’d get them going. Which it did, they glanced at each other for a second and then reluctantly pushed themselves up as well. Their complaints bouncing off the walls as they traveled outside to the parking lot.</p>
<p>When Steve finally climbed into his car he was glad he left the air conditioner on, even if it used the gas up. It was hot outside, even though it was the same as it was before they entered the store it seemed like it got 100 times worse.</p>
<p>The kids were still arguing in the back. As they drove down the road to take them to Steve’s house Steve realized that he should probably call Hopper, and the other parents as well. It was 12:40 so Hopper was probably worrying where El was, they liked to eat lunch together as often as they could.</p>
<p>They pulled up to the house, the drive back always seemed shorter, especially because he had screaming pre-teens in the back seat. They climbed out without a single comment towards him, automatically entering his house on autopilot. Steve turned off his car and followed them in, slipping his slippers off while he slid his car keys into the bowel.</p>
<p>He could already hear the other rustling the door full of the silverware in the kitchen, looking for spoons for the melted ice cream. Their laughs and yells fill the empty house. Steve’s always liked it better when they were here, it always felt lonely without them. His house was big. There were 7 bedrooms, other than his, 4 bathrooms, and 5 office spaces.</p>
<p>It was big, too big for a one person family. That’s why he filled it with parties and booze, trying to forget the amount of people he actually had in his life. Now, though, he had 6 rough and rowdy kids to keep him company.</p>
<p>Steve moved up stairs to pull on another tank top, taking the time to wash his sweaty face. It was refreshing, something he’s going to need to get over the call he was about to make.</p>
<p>He headed back down, finding the kids sitting awkwardly in front of the air conditioner eating the vanilla pops and tubs of ice cream. The TV was on behind them, playing some kind of weird cartoon. But Steve ignored them, he would get them to take a shower and eat actual food later, right now he needed to make a few calls.</p>
<p>He moved into the kitchen, pausing to grab the phone book off the end table at the end of the hallway and bring it back to the landline phone. He flipped the book looking for the letter H and then moved to find Hoppers number. If he couldn’t reach him on this one he could just call the station.</p>
<p>It rung for a few minutes until-</p>
<p>“This is Jim Hopper, who is it, I’m a little busy at the minute.” There was some scuffling in the background, a slam or two making the phone crackle out static.</p>
<p>“H-hey Hopper, this is Steve.” Steve hesitated for a second, trying to think about how to proceed without getting the kids in trouble.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what is it kid. Spit it out.” His voice was rough and pinched, each slam in the background was followed up by a huffed sign.</p>
<p>“Uhh- well. Okay, so, uh Jane’s at my house. She kind of followed the others outside on a tiny trip to the pool. She’s safe and unharmed though, sooo…”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank god.” There was a sign over the receiver as the noise stopped. “Hold up, sh- wait to the pool!? Isn’t it closed?!” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I, uh, found them on the side of the road. But! They’re okay. I’m going to call their parents after I inform you.” Steve nervously tapped his leg.</p>
<p>“That- How, You know what? I don’t want to know, just tell her that we’re going to have a chat when I come pick her up after work.”</p>
<p>Steve took a second to think. They did need to talk about safety rules in 100 degree weather, and when Hopper made his mind it was hard to change. “Okay, just-just take it easy on her, okay. I think she already learned her lesson.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I’ll see.” And with that Hopper hung up on him. He was a good guy, Steve will admit it, but he could be a little rough around the edges sometimes. He just hopes Hopper doesn’t ground El for this, she was already having a bad day.</p>
<p>Steve went on to call the other parents.</p>
<p>Mrs. Wheeler didn’t even know Mike was gone, she had almost had a fit when he told her. Apparently she had specifically told Mike he was grounded, he had thrown some of Holly’s toys away. He locked himself in his room soon after, she thought he was still up there.</p>
<p>Mr. Sinclair was appalled, but didn’t sound worried when Steve told him he was over at his place. Apparently saving someone's kid from being beaten up made the parents trust them for some reason. </p>
<p>He didn’t call Max’s parents, he’ll let Max sneak back in. He’s heard stories of what happened to Billy when he disobeyed his father’s orders.</p>
<p>Joyce was just happy that he’d saved Will. She was at work and couldn’t speak long, but she thoroughly thanked Steve until he had a giant blush the size of Texas on his face.</p>
<p>Mrs. Henderson was worried when he called her, and then, like Joyce, was thankful for Steve. She said that she'd make sure to make Dustin bring some of her famous cookies over when they hung out next time.</p>
<p>Overall everything went fine, but Steve was exhausted. From both the lack of sleep and the stress of finding his kids on the side of a hot road. Now all he wanted to do was sleep.</p>
<p>Steve clambered his way into the living room. The kids had finally spread themselves across the couches and floor. He made his way to flop down on the couch with Dustin, sliding his feet into his unoccupied lap. He had a large bowl of melted fudge chocolate, he was shoving it into his mouth by the spoonful. A goofy smile on his face.</p>
<p>Mike was cuddling with El on the other couch, kicking Max when she looked up to stick her tongue at them from the floor below the loveseat. Lucas sat right next to her, eyes thoroughly focused on the screen in front of him. Will was sitting below Dustin and Steve, scarfing down the mint chocolate chip in his bowel.</p>
<p>It was both peaceful and gross. Dustin dropping chunks of ice cream on his legs, and Max kept making smooching noises at Mike and El. Steve himself was also still covered in a layer of his own sweat, making his skin scratch and itch. But, it was probably one of the best days he had since the last time they came over to stay the night and play DnD.</p>
<p>His eye lids slipped lower, shutting out the world around himself. He kind of wished this would never end.</p>
<p>Steve only realized he fell asleep when Hopper barged in, startling him off the couch and making his head spin. It was only then did he realize that he forgot to tell El that Hopper was coming. Which meant that her dad had walked right in to see Her and Mike smooching and cuddling on the couch.</p>
<p>Oh, oh no…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really know what to say here. But! Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>